Une dernière part
by softblossom
Summary: "Regarde-toi Malfoy, c'est fou ce que tu as l'air moins misérable à mes côtés, tu ne trouves pas ?" / UA. La magie n'existe pas, un chapitre pour chaque personnage.
1. Infos

Dans cette histoire, nos personnages préférés des livres Harry Potter sont présents.

Sauf que la magie n'existe pas. Cette fanfiction se passe dans un UA (Univers Alternatif).

Vous allez donc découvrir nos personnages dans un monde moderne et.. moldu ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :-)


	2. I - D r a c o

**Allongé** sur une chaise longue de sa terrasse, Draco laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, soupirant.  
Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, il peinait à les garder ouverts et son crâne lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.  
Le jeune homme avait du mal à se remettre de sa débauche de la nuit dernière. Il avait trop bu et il n'avait pas l'habitude de dépasser les limites, il en payait donc les frais. Le blond détestait boire à ce point, mais cette soirée avait été la dernière avant la rentrée, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Draco s'empara de son téléphone et tapota avec difficulté sur le clavier. " _Ramène-toi Theo_."  
En à peine dix minutes, le concerné apparut dans son jardin.

\- Pfou, tu devrais voir ta tête. Le garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs qu'un corbeau se marra  
\- La ferme. Mes parents veulent m'envoyer dans une autre école. Déclara Draco, de but en blanc

Theodore regarda son ami, abasourdi.

\- Tu déconnes ? Ça fait deux ans que je supplie mes parents de m'envoyer à Hogwarts, j'y parviens enfin et tu te casses ? Tu vas bientôt avoir dix-huit ans non ? Tu as ton mot à dire.  
\- Ne panique comme ça. Ils ne vont pas m'empêcher d'y aller alors que c'est la rentrée demain.  
\- Ils sont quand même très stricts.

Draco eut un rire nerveux.

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tes parents t'ont obligé à aller dans une école pour garçons.  
\- C'est vrai, Theodore haussa les épaules, c'est la plaie ces familles de bourges.  
\- C'est ça le problème. Hogwarts est une école prestigieuse et jusque-là elle était seulement mixte à propos du genre de ses élèves, mais désormais cela touche aussi les classes sociales. Des familles pauvres ont obtenu des bourses pour leurs enfants. Tu imagines bien, mon père a failli faire une crise cardiaque à l'entente de cette nouvelle.  
\- On est plus au dix-neuvième siècle ni même au début du vingtième.. Sérieusement, la classe sociale dérange tes parents ?  
\- Ne fais pas l'étonné Theodore, tu sais que tes parents pensent la même chose. Je peux comprendre, il y'a souvent des racailles parmi eux, mais qu'importe. Mes parents n'auront rien à dire, ils me payent cette école certes, mais ils se rendront vite compte qu'ils n'en trouveront pas une autre avec une éducation si poussée.  
\- Des racailles.. Theodore leva les yeux au ciel sous un rire moqueur

Draco lui lança un regard intrigué mais il ne chercha pas plus loin.  
Theodore écrasa sa cigarette à même le sol et s'apprêta à en reprendre une lorsque le blond donna un coup dans son paquet, le faisant tomber à terre.

\- Tu devrais arrêter cette merde. Murmura-t-il alors qu'il avalait une gorgée d'eau  
\- Bien sûr, papa.

Ils passèrent alors le reste de l'après-midi à profiter de ce soleil qui se faisait rare à Bristol, à discuter sans pouvoir s'arrêter mais en évitant tout de même les sujets qui faisaient trop mal.

Assis en bout de table, Draco ne parvenait plus à finir son assiette. Il posa ses deux mains tremblantes sur la table en bois massif et son regard se perdit dans le vide, la tête haute et fixe. Il n'osait plus bouger tandis que ses parents mangeaient en silence sans se regarder.  
Bientôt, la gouvernante quitterait la pièce, et le blond regretterait alors le simple fait d'exister.

Lentement, il tourna les yeux vers Miss Betty, cette vieille femme qui s'était occupée de leur manoir ainsi que de Draco depuis sa naissance. À travers son regard, le blond la supplia de rester. Il la pria de ne pas le laisser tomber.  
Il savait qu'elle aurait aimé empêcher tout ça d'arriver, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait jamais rien pu faire.

La gouvernante l'abandonna dans cette salle à manger sous un silence assourdissant, sans se retourner.  
Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder son père, il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, il devinait très bien la rage qui était en train de le consumer.  
Alors, lentement, il tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Papa..  
\- Tu me fais honte Draco. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas retourner à ce genre de... fêtes. Des personnes t'ont vu, des personnes très importantes.  
\- Je suis désolé, je n'y retournerai plus je te le jure. Je ne franchirai plus les limites.  
\- Ne jure pas sur de telles choses, tu m'as répété cette phrase une dizaine de fois cet été. Tu n'es qu'un menteur, un bon à rien. L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds presque blancs haussa la voix

Draco détourna aussitôt la tête, regardant à nouveau droit devant lui. Il ne voulait pas craquer alors que ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de son père.

\- Lucius.. Tenta sa femme, assise en face de lui

Narcissa Malfoy avait autrefois été une femme que personne n'osait approcher. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de devenir peu à peu muette tant le simple fait d'avoir le droit de parler lui était devenu un luxe.  
Son mari lui fit aussitôt signe de se taire.

\- Je ne suis pas un bon à rien. Je te ramène toujours les meilleures notes.  
\- Tu as un comportement de bon à rien et tu finiras comme tel si tu restes dans cette école.  
\- Hogwarts est une école prestigieuse, tu ne trouveras jamais mieux pour moi et tu le sais.

Draco défia son père pour la première fois, terrifié à l'idée d'être envoyé ailleurs, mais il ne réussit tout de même pas à le regarder en face.

\- Tu n'as plus ta place là-bas. Quand je pense que les Weasley y ont obtenu une bourse..  
\- J'y suis très bien papa, et c'est de toute façon trop tard, ma rentrée est demain. Répliqua Draco, malgré la peur il sentit une haine terrifiante monter en lui  
\- Comment peux-tu me parler ainsi, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Tout l'argent que je t'ai donné ?  
\- Après tout ce que tu as fait grâce à l'héritage de ta famille tu veux dire.  
\- Regarde-moi quand tu oses me parler avec une telle insolence !

Ces derniers mots, Lucius les avait hurlés. Et soudain pris de rage, sous un geste une fois de plus incontrôlé, il planta sa fourchette dans la main gauche de Draco.  
Son fils se mordit la lèvre à l'en faire saigner, ce qui l'empêcha de pousser un cri de douleur. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais jamais il n'avait eu si mal.

Pourtant il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il ne devait pas faire de bruit. Sa tête était toujours haute, comme si le jeune homme voulait à tout prix garder cette fierté que son père essayait chaque jour de détruire.

\- Lucius ! Supplia Narcissa alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, plaquant une main sur sa bouche

Le concerné n'osait plus bouger, tenant toujours la fourchette qu'il venait de planter dans la main de son propre fils. Il semblait ne pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Draco serra la mâchoire et continua d'ignorer ses parents. Il devait sortir d'ici avant d'exploser, avant d'aller trop loin. D'un geste brusque il retira la fourchette de sa plaie, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

\- Je ne recommencerai plus papa. Je devrais sortir de table maintenant. Je dois aller dormir et être en forme pour la rentrée de ma dernière année à Hogwarts.

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla peut-être aussi vite que la gouvernante, inquiet à l'idée que son père allait sortir de sa transe et déverser à nouveau sa rancoeur sur lui. Il pria pour que sa mère n'en fasse pas les frais à sa place.

Draco n'avait plus sa place ici, mais l'emprise que son père avait sur lui était bien trop forgée pour qu'il puisse un jour espérer s'enfuir, et il l'avait réalisé bien trop tard.

* * *

• **N/A**

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plait, ainsi que le style d'écriture. J'attends vos avis avec hâte !


	3. II - H a r r y

**Noir**. Remus avait préparé du thé noir pour le goûter, Harry pouvait le sentir depuis sa chambre au deuxième étage.

\- Harry, tu veux bien aller acheter des biscuits ? Cria son oncle Sirius Black, en bas de l'escalier  
\- Bien sûr, je n'ai que ça à faire en mon dernier jour de vacances.  
\- Cesse donc cette insolence, répliqua Sirius avec un ton faussement autoritaire.

Le garçon aux yeux verts dévala les escaliers avec un sourire en coin suite à cette remarque, tandis que son oncle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule tout en lui glissant un peu d'argent dans la main.  
Harry quitta alors la maison, et avant de fermer la porte il eut le temps d'entendre un début de chamailleries entre Sirius et Remus. Il se dit que jamais ils ne grandiraient, et c'était ainsi qu'il les appréciait.

Le vent était encore chaud en ce 31 août, ce qui était étonnant à Bristol. Harry espéra que ce temps allait perdurer tout le mois de septembre, l'été lui rendait toujours cette bonne humeur que l'année scolaire lui faisait perdre.

Le trajet jusque la boulangerie du coin fut silencieux, mais le jeune homme ne compta plus le nombre de fois qu'il se retournait afin de s'assurer que personne ne le suivait.

Une petite sonnette retentit lorsque Harry poussa la porte de la boutique. Aussitôt, la personne au comptoir soupira à la vue du garçon.

\- Bonjour Myrtle, je voudrais trois de vos cookies s'il vous plaît.

Il déposa l'argent sur le comptoir et la vendeuse lui tendit les gâteaux.

\- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry tout à coup  
\- Non, rien d'inquiétant. C'est une journée plutôt calme je dirais.

Mademoiselle Myrtle était la vendeuse et propriétaire de la boulangerie préférée de Sirius. Mais si Harry s'y précipitait toujours, c'était parce que Myrtle était à chaque fois au courant de tout. Et Harry avait cruellement besoin de réponses.  
Il fronça les sourcils suite à la réponse négative de la femme, déçu.

\- Mon garçon, il est temps que tu ailles à l'école. Tu te retournes le cerveau pour des affaires qui ne sont pas à ta charge.

Depuis cinq mois, deux habitants de Bristol se faisaient tuer en même temps toutes les deux semaines. Elles n'étaient pas forcément parentés, cela pouvait être deux hommes, deux femmes, un adolescent et un enfant. Mais ils étaient tous assassinés de la même façon, un coup de couteau leur était enfoncé droit dans le cœur.  
Harry ne désirait pas retrouver le meurtrier pour la gloire, ni même parce qu'il se destinait à une carrière dans les affaires criminelles. Il voulait démasquer ce monstre car il était persuadé que ses parents avaient été ses premières victimes, dix-sept ans plus tôt. Et les dernières.  
Jusqu'à cette année, où il sévissait à nouveau, caché dans l'ombre. Personne ne parvenait à retrouver sa trace. Le capturer était aussi fou que de vouloir attraper un nuage et l'enfermer dans un bocal.  
Ce qui était le plus dur pour Harry, c'était que personne ne voulait croire que ce meurtrier était le même que celui qui avait tué ses parents. Pas même Sirius.

Frustré, il se détourna de la vendeuse en lui lançant un "au revoir" plus froid que la glace. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à sortir, un garçon qui devait avoir son âge, peut-être plus, lui fit face. Des petites rides se formèrent autour de ses yeux bruns malicieux alors qu'il souriait à Harry. Celui-ci sentit ses joues chauffer et lui esquissa alors un petit sourire timide avant de se précipiter dehors.

Sur le chemin du retour, il ne cessa de penser à cet échange. Cela lui rappela cette personne qu'il verrait demain au lycée, cette personne qu'il n'avait pas réussi à oublier tout l'été, et son cœur se réchauffa aussitôt à cette pensée.

De retour à la maison, Harry donna les biscuits à son oncle et s'assit en bout de table. Sirius remarque très vite son air rêveur.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse Harry ?

Le concerné sortit de ses pensées et avala une gorgée de thé chaud avant de répondre.

\- La rentrée me préoccupe un peu en effet.  
\- C'est ta dernière année Harry, c'est normal. Mais tu sais très bien que tu vas la réussir, comme toutes les autres. Remus tenta de le rassurer  
\- Et puis, c'est le moment pour avoir le maximum de copines, tu ne les reverras plus après. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil  
\- Sirius. Pesta le loup  
\- Quoi encore Remus ? S'offusqua l'oncle d'Harry  
\- Ce ne sera pas forcément des filles. N'avance pas de telles choses.

Sirius sourit alors malicieusement puis il porta la tasse de café à sa bouche tout en regardant Remus. Il détestait le thé, tandis que l'ancien professeur de DCLFDM le vénérait.  
Harry se racla soudain la gorge, mal à l'aise face à toute cette situation.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser un instant.

Il n'attendit pas leurs réponses et fila dans sa chambre. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de parler de ses relations. Notamment avec Sirius et Remus.

Harry s'affala sur son lit en soupirant, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Le meurtrier de Bristol commençait à lui revenir en tête. Il s'empara alors de son téléphone qui était resté sur sa table de nuit et contacta Ron par message.

" - _Hey Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 16h56_  
 _\- Ma mère me traîne dans les magasins pour la rentrée.. Elle veut m'acheter un agenda avec un caneton dessus, t'y crois ça ? 16h58_  
 _\- Ça m'étonne pas trop d'elle.. Il suffit de voir les pulls qu'elle te tricote. 16h59_  
 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues Harry ? 17h00_  
 _\- Oh, rien.. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce tueur en série. Il me hante et je sais que c'est lui. 17h00_  
 _\- Il vaudrait mieux que l'on parle de ça face à face. J'ai trouvé des informations qui pourraient peut-être t'intéresser mais je préfère pas les divulguer par sms.. 17h02_  
 _\- Mais comment est-ce que tu veux que j'attende jusque demain avec ce que tu viens de me dire ?! 17h02_  
 _\- Du calme vieux. Elles vont pas disparaître d'ici demain. 17h03_  
 _\- Tu parles, avec ta mémoire aussi grosse qu'une petite cuillère comme dirait Hermione.. 17h03_  
 _\- En parlant d'Hermione, je la croise souvent à la maison en ce moment, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle m'évite un peu quand ça arrive. 17h04_  
 _\- Arrête donc d'être si naïf. 17h06_  
 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? 17h06_  
 _\- Harry ? 17h07_  
 _\- Mmh, je préfère ne pas divulguer ces informations par message si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Allez, à demain Ron. Prépare-toi, Hogwarts va te changer de ton ancien lycée, haha. 17h08_ "

Harry balança son portable à l'autre bout du lit et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord de celle-ci. Elle donnait sur une rue assez animée de Bristol, avec une petite rivière entre la route et la piste piétonne. Le son de l'eau l'apaisait toujours dans les moments où des pensées sombrent prenaient le dessus.

Il adorait vivre avec son oncle, c'était le paradis à côté de sa tante Petunia chez qui il avait vécu plus de douze ans, avant que Sirius ne soit libéré de prison après y avoir été injustement enfermé.  
Mais parfois ce passé qu'il n'avait jamais connu refaisait surface, et ses parents lui manquaient terriblement. Il aurait aimé que sa mère soit là afin de le conseiller sur sa vie personnelle, ses études, ses petits bonheurs et ses malheurs. Il aurait aimé que son père soit son modèle et son refuge dans les moments difficiles, il aurait tant aimé le voir avec Sirius et Remus, car il leur manquait probablement autant qu'à lui.  
Mais c'était ainsi, et Harry avait appris à faire avec au fil des années.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, il eut hâte de retourner à l'école afin d'oublier tous ces souvenirs qui provenaient au final de sa simple imagination.

* * *

• **N/A**

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère que l'idée de faire un chapitre pour chaque personnage vous plait.


	4. III - G i n n y

Merci à Fleur d'Ange et Miss-Malfoy pour vos reviews! Ça me fait plaisir, en espérant recevoir un peu plus d'avis..

Pour te répondre Miss-Malfoy, oui je vais écrire des chapitres sur Pansy, c'est également un personnage que j'adore !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **7h30**. Ginny ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens afin d'oublier ce qui la tracassait. Elle avait sa rentrée dans à peine une heure et elle avait déjà une boule au ventre à l'idée d'intégrer un nouveau lycée. Un lycée qui était connu pour y accueillir l'élite, ce que sa famille et elle n'étaient pas. Et son travail le lui prouvait bien.

Ginny était debout depuis 5h30, et trente minutes plus tard elle avait fait l'ouverture de la supérette qui se trouvait à quelques minutes à pied de chez elle. Le vieux John l'avait embauchée cet été et il lui avait promis de la garder pendant la période scolaire.

À vrai dire, son contrat étudiant l'arrangeait bien, il avait désormais une excuse pour la faire venir si tôt et ainsi échapper à ce réveil difficile.

Cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux, et dans tous les cas elle n'avait pas le choix, la bourse que sa famille avait obtenue n'était pas assez élevée pour son frère et elle. Cela ne payait que la moitié de son année, elle avait donc besoin de ce travail pour s'assurer un avenir meilleur.

Tous les habitants de Bristol savaient que Hogwarts était le meilleur lycée de tout le pays.

\- Ça fera deux pounds s'il vous plaît.

Un homme qui devait probablement avoir la cinquantaine lui tendit l'argent. Ginny lui fit alors un grand sourire lorsqu'il lui dit de ne pas lui rendre la monnaie et de la garder pour elle.

\- Tu es bien courageuse ma petite, accumuler le travail et les études à ton âge c'est très respectable. Si les jeunes pouvaient tous être comme toi !

\- Ils ont tout simplement papa et maman derrière eux, voilà tout. Ginny haussa les épaules

\- C'est une honte. J'espère que tu vas tous leur foutre la raclée.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je n'ai rien à prouver.

La rouquine s'entendait très bien avec ses clients. Elle avait cet aura qui faisait qu'ils discutaient avec elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ainsi ils finissaient toujours par acheter plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu, ou bien ils avaient donc le temps de se rappeler de ce qui avait échappé à leur mémoire ou à leur liste de courses.

Ginny Weasley était une poule aux œufs d'or pour son patron, et il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir. S'il avait pu l'empêcher de faire des études et la garder à plein temps, il l'aurait fait.

Soudain, alors que l'homme venait de quitter les lieux, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le livreur habillé de bleu et de noir. Il apportait les fruits frais du jour qui étaient toujours très demandés.

\- Merci Jack. Ginny lui fit un sourire poli

Jack devait être dans le début de sa trentaine, et bien qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lui avouer, c'était toujours avec plaisir qu'il faisait des livraisons ici. Les yeux bleus océan de la rousse ne le laissaient jamais indifférent.

Après l'avoir congédié, ce qu'elle avait fait très rapidement car elle détestait la façon dont il la regardait avec insistance dès qu'il venait, Ginny s'attela à organiser le rayon fruits et légumes. Concentrée, elle en oublia tous ses tracas.

La petite sonnette retentit à nouveau. Ginny eut un petit sursaut, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir du monde si tôt le matin.

D'un coup d'œil, elle aperçut une personne jongler entre les différents rayons de biscuits et bonbons puis se diriger vers la caisse après avoir fait son choix en quelques minutes à peine.

D'un pas lent mais assuré, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et scanna les articles avant de finalement planter son regard dans celui de son client. Il devait avoir son âge, ses yeux étaient colorés d'un gris presque métallique et ses cheveux coiffés en arrière étaient blonds, presque blancs.

\- Bonjour. Finit-elle par dire avec un regard malicieux

Le jeune homme ne parvint pas toute de suite à lui répondre. Depuis que cette tornade rousse était passée, il avait retenu sa respiration, envoûté. Les yeux comme hypnotisés et la bouche entrouverte, son souffle s'était coupé.

Ginny se racla donc la gorge et appuya son regard afin de le ramener su terre. Le blond secoua alors la tête et porta son attention ailleurs, gêné.

\- Bonjour. Lui répondit-il, tout en lui tendant le montant exact qu'il avait compté avant de déposer ses quatre paquets de gâteaux sur le tapis

\- Tu étudies à Hogwarts ?

\- Comment..

Ginny le coupa en pointant son uniforme du doigt. Ce pantalon bleu marine, cette chemise blanche et ce cardigan de la même couleur que le bas étaient reconnaissables entre mille.

\- Oh. Oui, en effet. Répondit-il d'un ton fuyant

\- Bonne rentrée dans ce cas. Dit-elle simplement, choisissant de ne pas lui révéler qu'elle y allait également, elle croiserait à nouveau bien assez tôt.

\- Merci, bonne journée.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme s'en alla sans un regard pour la rouquine. Celle-ci tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer un rire moqueur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en repensant à l'attitude du garçon puis elle reprit son travail, il ne lui restait plus que vingt-cinq minutes avant de partir pour le lycée.

Ginny inspira un grand coup. Elle enfila le dernier accessoire de son uniforme puis, à travers le reflet de la grande vitre du magasin, elle s'examina.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des vêtements si neufs, encore moins d'une telle qualité. Seules ses baskets blanches lui appartenaient, et elles faisaient tâches tant elles étaient abîmées. Mais elle préférait garder son argent pour payer son école plutôt que de les dépenser dans des futilités.

La rouquine haussa les épaules, après tout elle n'en avait que faire. Ses chaussures trouées, ces chaussettes hautes, cette jupe patineuse plissée, cette chemise blanche et ce blason d'Hogwarts ne la définissaient pas.

La tête haute, elle laissa sa place au gérant et quitta son travail. Les rues étaient plutôt silencieuses, le soleil était déjà chaud et une odeur florale envahit ses narines. Cela annonçait une belle journée.

En à peine cinq minutes, Ginny fut face à l'établissement. Elle l'avait déjà vu à travers des photos sur internet, mais il était bien plus impressionnant et imposant en vrai. Elle allait faire ses études dans un château, elle n'en revenait pas.

La grande porte en bois massif qui semblait faire plus de dix mètres de haut était ouverte, et une immense foule d'élèves y affluaient. Tandis que certains étaient excités à l'idée d'être de retour, d'autres affichaient déjà des têtes épuisées et agacées.

Ginny se sentit très vite submergée par la foule, mais alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le gigantesque hall d'entrée, elle tomba sur son frère jumeau qui était accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle fut surprise de les avoir reconnus aussi vite, ce n'était pas facile quand des centaines d'adolescents étaient tous habillés de la même façon.

\- Eh Gin' ! La salua Ron qui ne l'avait pas encore vue aujourd'hui, il avait la chance de pouvoir se lever plus tard

Le voir habillé ainsi fit tout drôle à la rouquine.

\- Ça te va parfaitement bien. Souligna-y-elle en le regardant de haut en bas

Alors que Ron la remercia en lui faisant un révérence, ses deux amis, Harry et Hermione, sourirent brièvement à la jeune fille.

Ginny se racla la gorge et leur fit un sourire crispé. Elle s'était toujours sentie mal à l'aise au milieu du Trio. Malgré son fort caractère qui faisait qu'elle parvenait toujours à se faire remarquer face à des personnes à la personnalité écrasante, elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'entendre avec les meilleurs amis de son frère jumeau.

\- On commence avec le cours d'algèbre, j'avais adoré ce cours l'année dernière. Déclara Hermione d'un ton enthousiaste tandis qu'elle détaillait son emploi du temps du regard.

Ron leva au ciel et voulut un instant se moquer avec Harry mais celui-ci était occupé à observer chaque élève qui défilait dans le hall. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un.

\- Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? Je sens que je vais me perdre ici. Ginny ricana

\- C'est au bout du couloir là-bas, sur le grand panneau d'affichage. Il faut que tu cherches ton nom dans la liste et tu trouveras une lettre à côté. Sur la table sous le panneau il y a des boîtes pour chaque lettre, avec l'emploi du temps à l'intérieur.

Hermione avait à peine hausser la tête pour lui répondre, visiblement trop occupée. Elle était également très stressée, elle entremêlait ses doigts dans sa tignasse bouclée sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Merci. Répondit Ginny, arquant un sourcil

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- T'en fais pas Ronald, on est pas ensemble pour ce premier cours. Je n'ai pas pris algèbre donc je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te mettre en retard. À plus tard.

Elle laissa les trois amis sans se retourner et se dirigea dans la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée. Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant le début du cours et les élèves avançaient tous d'un pas précipité, Ginny se fit ainsi bousculer une dizaine de fois. Elle soupira longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne enfin le panneau.

\- Te voilà toi, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle balança sa longue chevelure rousse en arrière

Ginny tomba très vite sur son nom et découvrit que son emploi du temps se trouvait dans la boîte C. D'un geste vif elle s'en empara et le survola. Son premier cours était celui de littérature anglaise, ce n'était pas sa passion mais elle préférait ça aux mathématiques. Elle avait cours au deuxième étage, en salle 211. Elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas être en retard.

Mais avant ça, elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher son cours de sport sur la petite feuille, c'était celui qu'elle attendait avec le plus d'impatience. Si elle avait pu ne faire que ça de sa vie, elle n'aurait pas hésité. Et ce fut avec joie qu'elle découvrit qu'elle l'avait trois fois par semaine, une fois de plus que dans son ancien lycée. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage, puis elle se mit en route.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Ginny se perdit. Elle avait atteint le deuxième étage, mais il était aussi énigmatique qu'un labyrinthe. Désespérée, elle se posta face à un garçon pas du tout pressé, qui semblait mal réveillé et dont les cheveux étaient en bataille.

\- Salut ! Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à trouver la salle 211 ? Elle le supplia avec des yeux ronds

\- Suis-moi, j'ai aussi cours là-bas. Il lui fit un signe de main pour lui dire de l'accompagner, tout en se frottant les yeux

\- Tu me sauves la vie !

Ils se mirent alors à accélérer, ils étaient déjà en retard.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demanda le garçon alors qu'il lui jetait quelques coups d'œil en coin

\- Ginny. Je pense que tu l'as compris mais je suis nouvelle ici. Et..

Elle fut coupée dans son élan, un garçon venait de surgir devant eux. Elle tourna alors les yeux vers lui et resta de marbre un instant. Elle reconnut aussitôt ces cheveux d'une couleur presque aussi blanche que la neige.

\- Salut Theodore.

\- Draco Malfoy est en retard ? Incroyable. Se moqua le garçon qui avait accepté de guider Ginny

\- Je suis dans la salle de classe depuis vingt minutes, je vais simplement me chercher de l'eau. Répliqua aussitôt le blond avec un sourire narquois

Un sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Ginny. Il buta un instant sur elle, tandis que la rouquine avait reporté son regard sur la main gauche de Draco. Une plaie avec trois trous qui semblaient assez profonds l'avait faite légèrement gonfler. Ginny fronça les sourcils, prête à lui poser une question à ce sujet, mais il la cacha presque aussitôt. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée lorsqu'il était passé à la supérette ce matin.

Elle releva alors la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, mais Draco avait déjà changé de visage par rapport à la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, à peine une heure plus tôt. Et Ginny comprit tout de suite pourquoi.

Alors qu'elle avait enfin pu mettre un nom sur ce visage froid, Draco avait quant à lui réalisé que la fille qui lui faisait face n'était pas seulement nouvelle dans cette école, elle travaillait pour être ici. Ce qu'aucun étudiant d'Hogwarts n'avait à faire tant ils étaient fortunés.

Il avait donc deviné qu'elle faisait partie de ces personnes ayant obtenu une bourse car elles venaient d'une famille qui n'avait pas les moyens. Ginny perçut alors un sentiment de rejet et d'hésitation dans les yeux du blond qui n'osait plus bouger.

\- Faut qu'on y aille, tu vas vite comprendre que notre professeur de littérature n'aime pas trop les élèves en retard.

Theodore ramena la rouquine sur terre en la tirant pour la faire avancer et Draco demeurait immobile telle une statue. Il avait l'air d'être désormais perdu dans ses pensées.

Ginny reprit alors son chemin, et lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Draco qui était resté à quelques mètres d'elle, elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota :

\- Dommage.

* * *

N/A:

Voilà voilà pour le chapitre sur Ginny que j'affectionne particulièrement, et qui est bien trop mal représentée suite au massacre qu'ils ont fait dans les films à propos de son personnage.

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Ça m'encourage beaucoup.


	5. IV - P a n s y

\- Platon n'est pas seulement connu pour sa célèbre caverne, la citation "je pense donc je suis" a fait de lui un philosophe incontournable. Une élève aux lunettes carrées répondit à la question de son professeur avec assurance

Assise au fond de la classe, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Par pitié Mary, ne lève pas la main si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles. Lança-t-elle, exaspérée

\- Pansy ! Pesta la professeur de philosophie en se levant de son bureau, un air outré sur le visage

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser Madame, mais ces propos sont tout bonnement aberrants. Vous semblez laisser passer cela mais je ne peux pas en faire autant.

Pansy se força à employer un language appuyé afin de ne pas s'attirer plus de problèmes, c'était seulement le premier jour de cours après tout. Les autres élèves de la classe levèrent pourtant les yeux au ciel, ils avaient l'habitude qu'elle se fasse remarquer dès que possible.

\- Bien, alors faites part de votre avis si vous le croyez meilleur. L'enseignante se rassit, haussant les sourcils

\- Et vous la défendez en plus de ça.. murmura-t-elle, mais elle continua d'un ton plus fort, ce sera avec plaisir Madame, permettez-vous que je l'écrive ? Cela me prendra probablement deux feuilles recto verso, ce serait trop barbant à l'oral.

La professeur soupira longuement puis elle finit par hausser la tête. Pansy lui fit alors un sourire forcé et se rua sur sa feuille de papier.

\- Au moins je n'entendrai plus ces imbécilités de première.. Putain, et dire que ce n'est que la rentrée.

Elle se chuchota ces paroles à elle-même, et son voisin de table rit doucement.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi Londubat. Pesta-t-elle, pourtant concentrée sur son écrit

Le concerné se calma aussitôt.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva plus vite que Pansy ne l'aurait espéré. Elle avait terriblement faim et était d'une humeur massacrante.

Une fois servie, elle se précipita pour s'assoir aux côtés de Draco qui venait à peine de s'installer à une table vide.

\- Blaise et Theodore ne sont pas là ? Demanda-t-elle tout en engloutissant un morceau de pain

\- Blaise était avec moi en cours, je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il a filé. Quant à Theodore, aucune idée.

Pansy remarqua très vite que son ami était perdu dans ses pensées, touillant sa soupe sans la porter une seule fois à sa bouche.

\- Tu aurais dû voir Mary ce matin, je n'en peux plus d'entendre de telles absurdités alors que c'est à peine la rentrée. Vivement que cette journée de merde se termine, vivement la fin de ce lycée à la con.

La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant, le temps d'avaler quelques pâtes. Puis elle réalisa que Draco ne réagissait pas à ses paroles, et elle s'énerva alors à nouveau.

\- Et toi aussi, à ne jamais rien écouter de ce que je dis. Ces vacances ne t'ont pas fait du bien ? T'es toujours aussi perdu dans ta tête ? Oh et puis tu m'agaces, tu ne me regardes même pas !

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et eut un rire moqueur.

\- Vacances ou pas, t'es toujours aussi chiante.

Pansy lui lança un regard offusqué, la bouche grande ouverte, et elle se mit alors à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles dans son coin. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

\- Il me faudra une tisane à la chamomile ce soir. Finit-elle par dire tandis qu'elle redescendait doucement en pression

Elle se tourna vers Draco, ayant décidé de ne plus lui en vouloir, et elle le trouva en train d'observer une fille au loin. Elle faisait la queue au self. Pansy eut un petit un sourire en coin.

\- Je vois, alors c'est cette jolie rousse qui te rend si pensif ?

\- La ferme Pansy, le garçon fronça les sourcils, c'est une Weasley. C'est elle qui a obtenu une bourse.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? La jeune fille le toisa, blasée

Il ne répondit pas, et grâce à ce silence Pansy comprit.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, ta famille super bizarre déteste les pauvres. C'est bête pour toi si tu comptes ignorer cette nana à cause de ton père, elle est superbe.

\- Ils sont deux en plus de ça, deux Weasley. Mon père va être ravi. Murmura Draco, ignorant les paroles de son amie

Celle-ci suivit le regard du blond et tomba alors sur une deuxième tête rousse. Un garçon plutôt grand et imposant se trouvait derrière celle qui devait être sa sœur. Il abordait un petit sourire à la vue de la nourriture, il était probablement affamé.

\- Oh. Souffla Pansy

Perturbée, elle ne parvint plus à lâcher un seul mot de tout le repas.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cantine, les deux amis tombèrent sur Blaise Zabini.

\- Où est-ce que t'étais passé ? Lui lança Draco

Le jeune homme métisse se racla la gorge et se passa une main sur la nuque, démontrant un signe de stress et d'inconfort.

\- Nulle part, répondit-il. Je n'avais pas très faim ce midi, c'est tout.

Pansy fit un petit sourire et lança un regard à Blaise qui voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait tout. Le garçon eut alors un rire nerveux.

\- On y va ? On a histoire ensemble je crois.

Pansy lui donna un coup de coude taquin et ils se mirent en route pour leur prochain cours, sous le regard suspicieux de Draco.

\- J'ai pas hâte d'être à demain, l'idée de revoir Snape et son cours de physique me file la nausée.

\- J'ai très hâte d'être à ce soir à l'idée de ne plus entendre tes plaintes incessantes. Soupira le blond

Cette remarque fit doucement rire Blaise.

\- Arrête donc de parler tel un saint alors que tu es le diable en personne.

Et sur ces mots, Pansy lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'entrer dans leur salle de cours.

Seize heures trente sonna enfin. Alors que les trois amis sortaient du bâtiment, en essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, ils tombèrent sur Harry, Hermione et le nouvel arrivant, que Pansy et Draco avaient vu quelques heures plus tôt. Ils tentèrent de les ignorer mais le garçon aux yeux verts, dont les cheveux partaient une fois de plus dans tous les sens, balança un stylo à encre vers le blond et celui-ci le rattrapa avec justesse.

\- Tu l'as oublié en maths.

\- Merci, Potter. Dit Draco en lui accordant un bref regard

Il y eut un blanc, et Pansy remarqua que Blaise commençait à s'agiter, mal à l'aise. Elle sourit.

\- Tu es nouveau non ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Les yeux noirs de la jeune fille étaient désormais rivés sur le garçon dont le visage était couvert de nombreuses tâches de rousseurs. Elle perçut une grande confiance dans son regard océan, une confiance dont elle ne se serait jamais doutée, étant donné les paroles de Draco sur sa famille.

\- Ron Weasley. Répondit-il, fièrement

Pansy se tut un instant, comme hypnotisée, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un air taquin apparut sur son visage.

\- Enchantée, Ron. Moi c'est Pansy Parkinson.

\- Enchanté, Pansy. Le rouquin se racla la gorge

La jeune fille remarqua les regards que ses amis posaient sur lui, et cela le gênait énormément. Harry et Hermione savaient que Draco méprisait les Weasley, et ils pensaient que Pansy et Blaise avaient adopté le même point de vue que lui. Ainsi, ils semblaient être très protecteurs envers leur ami.

\- On y va ? Blaise était pressé, presque fuyant dans ses gestes

Pansy lui lança un coup d'oeil intrigué, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Ron.

\- À la prochaine ! Elle le salua et se remit en route

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de leur champ de vision, Draco adopta un air mauvais et cingla :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris Pansy ?

Le blond regardait droit devant lui, Pansy comprit qu'il ne voulait pas s'énerver.

\- Je fais ce que je veux Draco, redescends sur terre. Et arrête de détester des personnes uniquement parce que ton père t'a dit de le faire.

L'étudiante fut très remontée lorsqu'elle repensa à la façon dont Draco avait regardé Ron alors qu'elle n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec lui.

\- Je ne te reconnais pas Draco, tu n'es pas comme ça et tu le sais. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux.

Blaise lança un regard vers le blond, montrant qu'il approuvait les paroles de son amie. Draco soupira mais Pansy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. L'atmosphère était devenue tendue alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans le parc qu'ils parcouraient habituellement à leur sortie du lycée. Une forte odeur florale les submergea et la sensation fut agréable, mais cela ne sembla pas apaiser les tensions.

\- Je vous laisse, je vais prendre un thé avec Teddy. Ne joue pas à l'idiot dès le premier jour Draco, j'ai très bien vu la façon dont tu la regardais.

Et sur ces mots, Pansy laissa ses amis en plan et partit dans la direction opposée. Elle savait qu'elle venait de lâcher une bombe en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Elle connaissait Blaise par cœur, il allait le bombarder de questions, mais elle avait fait exprès. Son ami devait changer, redevenir comme il était avant. Avant d'être tombé sous l'emprise de son père. Elle avait besoin de revoir ce Draco rebel, qui partageait les mêmes idées qu'elle.

Pansy soupira, déçue. Elle avait hâte d'arriver au salon de thé afin de se changer les idées.

\- Comme si cette journée de cours ne m'avait pas assez énervée. Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans une petite ruelle

Elle croisa plusieurs jeunes de son âge qu'elle connaissait, mais elle les ignora promptement, la tête haute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy se retrouva devant son QG du lundi. La façade bleu pastel du salon de thé "Ma petite part" était ornée d'une centaine de marguerites blanches ainsi que de peintures amatrices de sachets de thé. La jeune fille adorait cet endroit, elle s'y sentait toujours en paix lorsque son moral était au plus bas.

À l'intérieur elle trouva Theodore assis à leur table habituelle, celle entourée de canapés vert pâle, au fond de la salle. Il ne portait plus son uniforme qu'il détestait, remplacé par un jean et un t-shirt noir à manches longues. Pansy remarqua qu'il avait déjà commandé des biscuits qui sentaient bons la cannelle ainsi que deux tasses de thé noir.

\- Tu me connais toujours aussi bien. Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire, tout en s'affalant sur le sofa en face de son ami

\- Dure journée ? Constata le garçon

\- Comme d'habitude, ce lycée est peuplé d'idiots et je m'énerve toujours aussi facilement.

Theodore leva les yeux au ciel et eut un rire moqueur. Pansy retrouva très vite une once de bonne humeur en le voyant, elle passa au-dessus de la table pour lui faire un câlin, un câlin qu'il repoussa aussitôt.

\- Arrête ça, sourit-il.

Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil puis engouffra deux biscuits d'un seul coup dans sa bouche.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas vu aujourd'hui. Fit-elle remarquer

\- Tu sais que je préfère être de mon côté et éviter tout ça. Je n'ai pas envie d'être au bout de ma vie en fin de journée comme toi tu l'es.

\- Tu as raison. Draco était super chiant aujourd'hui, soupira Pansy, et je te raconte pas avec Blaise, il n'arrivait même pas à regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

\- Ça dure depuis un moment ce petit jeu entre eux. Theodore haussa les épaules

Ils avalèrent en même temps une gorgée de thé encore chaud.

\- J'ai passé la journée avec une nouvelle, elle fait partie de ceux qui ont obtenu une bourse. Elle est plutôt drôle. Continua-t-il

Pansy fit de gros yeux et s'approcha plus près, soudain très intéressée.

\- Elle est rousse ?

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Ginny Weasley. Elle est tout le contraire de ce qu'on le raconte sur sa famille. Voilà une autre raison du pourquoi je ne voulais pas traîner avec Draco aujourd'hui. Il m'aurait bassiné sans cesse avec les idées arrêtées de son père.

\- Très arrêtées, approuva Pansy, pourtant tu aurais dû voir la façon dont il la regardait dès qu'il la croisait..

Theodore fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il a eu le coup de foudre, littéralement.

Le garçon aux yeux brun clair ricana.

\- Draco, avoir un coup de foudre ? Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour... Et toi Teddy, tu as repéré ton nouveau coup de cœur ? Ginny peut-être ? Elle est vraiment jolie.

\- Tu sais que je déteste parler de ça.

\- Donc j'en déduis que c'est toujours la même.. M'enfin, Ginny a un frère, Ron, il est vraiment très mignon et...

\- Ne recommence pas Pansy, ne fais pas la même erreur que l'année dernière. Tu as détruit beaucoup trop de personnes. Theodore la coupa tout à coup, le visage dur.

Pansy fut soudain décontenancée et elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de terrible, mais elle s'était promis de ne jamais recommencer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami ressassait à nouveau ce passé douloureux.

\- Theo..

\- Je vais fumer. Déclara-t-il en se levant

Pansy n'osa plus bouger pendant quelques minutes, avant de finalement se décider à rejoindre le garçon. Son cœur était devenu très lourd.

* * *

° N/A

Voilà un petit chapitre sur Pansy, un personnage que j'adore et qui est bien trop mal représenté dans les fanfictions (et dans les livres de JKR également)

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Cette version de Pansy vous plaît-elle ?

J'attends vos avis avec hâte. Merci aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça m'encourage à continuer !


	6. V - R o n

\- Il faut que je vous laisse. Déclara précipitamment Hermione

Elle fit un bisou rapide à ses deux amis et les quitta sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, avec comme dernier prétexte qu'elle devait bosser sur sa dissertation de philosophie. Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Une disserte de philo ? Mais elle se fiche de nous ? On nous a pas donné de disserte de philo, si ? S'insurgea le rouquin

Harry haussa les épaules et Ron remarqua aussitôt qu'il cachait quelque chose à propos de leur amie.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt à me dire ce que tu sais mon vieux ! Le menaça-t-il avec un regard mauvais

\- Allons chez moi, proposa le garçon aux yeux verts

\- T'as raison, évite le sujet. Ronchonna Ron tout en sortant un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son jean

\- Tu as recommencé ? Soupira Harry

\- Oh c'est bon hein, j'en ai besoin pour me détendre.

Après ces quelques chamailleries, les deux amis marchèrent en silence dans les rues animées de Bristol. Les étudiants s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous pour une bière ou un thé après ce jour de rentrée.

Ron levait les yeux au ciel dès que Harry se retournait derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait.

\- À force de le faire autant de fois alors qu'il n'y a rien, tu ne te retourneras pas lorsque ça arrivera pour de vrai. Lui balança le roux alors que Remus vint leur ouvrir, Harry ayant oublié sa clé

\- Où est Sirius ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux en pétard

\- Il a un entretien pour un énième emploi. Souffla Remus

Ils se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la cuisine et l'homme aux multiples cicatrices sur le visage tendit deux tasses de thé vers ses invités, qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir.

\- J'espère que cette fois sera la bonne, murmura Harry, inquiet pour son parrain

\- Il y arrivera, Remus tenta de le rassurer avec un sourire, comment s'est passée votre rentrée ?

\- Bien mieux que ce que je pensais. Répondit Ron du tac au tac, pressé

Le rouquin savait que Sirius rencontrait des difficultés pour trouver un travail, mais il n'était pas venu pour discuter de tout ça, pas aujourd'hui. Il regarda alors Harry avec insistance et celui-ci comprit. Ils s'excusèrent auprès de Remus, piquèrent quelques biscuits et montèrent à l'étage.

À peine venaient-ils d'entrer dans la chambre que Ron s'affala sur le lit, poussant un long soupir.

\- Ça fait du bien, lâcha-t-il.

Harry ricana et s'installa au bout du lit.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Ron repensa soudain à cette fille quelque peu excentrique qu'il avait rencontrée à la sortie du lycée. Il l'avait déjà remarquée plus tôt dans la journée, cette jeune femme à la coupe au carré et aux bras parsemés de quelques tatouages divers. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une personne comme elle puisse s'intéresser à un pauvre étudiant comme lui, qui avait simplement obtenu une bourse pour entrer dans un prestigieux lycée sur lequel il n'aurait même pas pu poser les yeux autrefois.

\- Elle m'intrigue vachement cette Pansy Parkinson n'empêche..

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Non mais vraiment, insista Ron, cette première journée s'est bien passée. Je pensais me faire insulter de tous les côtés à cause de mon nom mais.. ça va.

\- C'est parce que tu étais avec moi. Se moqua Harry

\- Hun hun. Ron lui fit une grimace. Qu'importe, en tout cas je suis beaucoup moins stressé maintenant.

Il continua son récit sur cette rentrée réussie pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son ami ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, scotché sur son téléphone à tapoter sans arrêt.

\- Dis donc tu t'arrêtes plus, à qui tu écris ? Ron donna un coup de coude à son ami, ne cachant pas son regard espiègle

Harry se racla la gorge et rangea précipitamment son portable, les joues rouges. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Ron eut l'impression soudaine qu'il ne connaissait rien de son meilleur ami de toujours, qu'il était rempli de secrets.

\- Mais rien Ron, tu ne vas quand même pas lire mes messages maintenant, si ?

\- C'est une nouvelle ? La petite blonde qui était avec nous en maths ? Ou la brune aux lunettes peut-être ?

\- La ferme Ron, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Le roux soupira, vaincu, et son regard se perdit alors dans le plafond grisâtre et délabré de la vieille chambre. Il y eut un long silence pesant, mais Ron était déjà passé à autre chose. Désormais ses pensées se mélangeaient entre le bon repas de sa mère qui l'attendait ce soir, et ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Pansy Parkinson si elle venait lui reparler demain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire à propos du meurtrier ? Demanda le garçon au regard vert émeraude de but en blanc, mettant fin au silence assourdissant

Ron se redressa et se coucha sur le côté, s'appuyant sur son coude. Il observa Harry avec sérieux.

\- Je veux bien t'en parler vieux, mais promets-moi que cela ne va pas te rendre dingue les prochains jours.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne va pas me sortir de la tête, mais je ferai en sorte de tout garder pour moi, promis.

Ron souffla, il n'aimait pas voir son ami dans cet état, mais il voulait l'aider coûte que coûte.

\- Mon père m'a avoué que tes parents ont bel et bien été tués de la même manière que ses victimes.. c'est confirmé, ce que tu as entendu à leur propos n'était pas des rumeurs. Et ce n'est pas tout, mon père, ton parrain et probablement Remus également étaient au courant d'autre chose. Je .. à côté des... Ron se racla la gorge, embarrassé, corps de tes parents, l'assassin avait laissé un mot. Un mot qui disait "je recommencerai".

Il eut des frissons lorsqu'il se remémora la façon dont son père avait prononcé ces mots en lui racontant tout ça.

Ron avait du mal à se l'avouer mais depuis cette discussion avec son père, il se retournait parfois dans la rue lui aussi, afin de s'assurer que personne n'était derrière lui, avec une quelconque arme dans la main. Mais il n'était pas aussi obsédé qu'Harry l'était.

Le rouquin attendit quelques instants, le regard rivé sur son ami, mais aucune réaction de sa part ne sembla se manifester.

\- Harry ?

Le garçon avait tourné la tête, comme pour se cacher, et il ne répondait pas.

\- Eh vieux ?

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais cru ? Ni Sirius ou Remus, ni Herm, ni même toi.

La voix de Harry tremblait et Ron s'en voulut aussitôt, il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il regrettait terriblement de ne pas avoir été plus présent pour son ami. C'était vrai, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment cru et s'était parfois même moqué de ses hypothèses, après tout quelle était la probabilité que ce tueur soit le même qu'il y avait plus de seize ans ?

Il n'y avait pas cru, jusqu'à ce que son père lui dise la vérité hier.

Ron se dégoûtait, Harry ne méritait pas ça. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert.

\- Je te crois désormais, et je serai là. Je vais t'aider.

Harry daigna alors enfin regarder Ron. Une larme, une seule larme avait roulé sur sa joue. Le rouquin souffla et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, celui-ci lui fit alors un petit sourire.

\- Si tu crois que de telles informations ne vont pas me rendre dingue... ça me motive encore plus à le retrouver.

\- C'est le but. Répondit Ron, fièrement

Harry se leva d'un coup et se rua vers sa table de nuit. Il ouvrit le tiroir et s'empara d'un petit carnet dans lequel il griffonna quelque chose.

\- Alors comme ça Parkinson t'intéresse ?

Ron haussa un sourcil, étonné de ce changement de conversation soudain. Soit Harry était trop triste pour parler davantage de ses parents, soit il voulait éviter que Ron ne le questionne à nouveau sur cette fameuse personne à qui il écrivait.

\- Elle a quand même beaucoup de charme. Admit le garçon dont le visage aux multiples tâches de rousseur rougit

\- Je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher d'elle. Elle fait partie de ces gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter. Expliqua Harry en s'installant sur un fauteuil miteux près de la fenêtre

\- Comment ça ? Ron se redressa, intéressé

\- Je t'en parlerai une autre fois, ras le bol de discuter de choses négatives. Mais ce serait mieux pour toi de ne pas la fréquenter. Et puis, c'est la meilleure pote de Malfoy.

\- Malfoy ? Oh la loose.. soupira Ron en laissant tomber lourdement sa tête sur le coussin

\- Tu ne perds rien, crois-moi. Le rassura Harry tandis qu'il retournait sur son téléphone

Ce geste remémora à Ron un moment de la veille. Harry et lui avaient échangé quelques messages et il avait insinué quelque chose quant à la présence de Hermione dans la maison des Weasley. Un secret se tramait entre les deux. Encore avant lorsque la jeune fille les avait abandonnés, Harry avait agi bizarrement.

\- Harry.. Est-ce que tu sais ce que Hermione fabrique en ce moment ?

\- Sérieusement Ron ? Elle est tout le temps chez toi et c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? S'esclaffa-t-il, ahuri

\- Mais elle débarque sans même que je le remarque ! Elle ne traîne quand même pas avec Ginny, si ?

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elles ne s'aiment pas.

\- Alors quoi Harry ? Tu le sais, dis moi !

Harry inspira un grand coup et planta son regard dans celui du rouquin. Ron s'attendit alors au pire.

\- Hermione couche avec Fred et George.

Mais il ne pensait tout de même pas que ce serait à ce point-là.

* * *

° N/A: Voilà voilà pour le chapitre sur Ron.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ron devrait-il tenter quelque chose avec Pansy? Alors, surpris quant à la révélation à la toute fin? Haha

J'attends vos avis avec hâte. Laissez des commentaires, pitié, ça m'encourage beaucoup !


	7. VI - T h e o d o r e

Je remercie infiniment les personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter, vous m'encouragez beaucoup !

* * *

 **Theodore** soupira longuement, sa troisième cigarette à la bouche depuis qu'il avait quitté le café. Contrarié, il ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qui marchaient face à lui, il manqua plusieurs fois d'en heurter.

Pansy l'inquiétait. C'était à peine la rentrée et elle se donnait déjà en spectacle, elle était indomptable et irrécupérable. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans était déjà fatigué à l'idée de devoir la surveiller.

Il sentit soudain son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Millicent. À la vue de ce nom, il souffla, exaspéré.

" - On peut se voir ce soir ? 17h54

\- J'ai d'autres choses à faire, désolé. 17h54"

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je la baise cette idiote, chuchota-t-il tout en écrasant au sol sa cigarette à peine entamée

Millicent Bulstrode était probablement la plus grande peste de l'école, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de rabaisser les autres et de se prendre pour une reine. Theodore regrettait terriblement ce moment de faiblesse qu'il avait eu cet été. Jamais il n'aurait approché une telle fille auparavant, mais il ne pouvait plus rien y changer désormais.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Theodore fut très vite ramené sur terre lorsqu'il entendit des insultes ainsi que des grognements. Sur le coup, il ne put rien voir mais il réalisa très vite que les bruits provenaient de la ruelle qui se trouvait à droite au bout de la rue. Le garçon haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Alors que Theodore s'approchait, il crut entendre le même son qu'un coup de poing qui s'écrasait contre sa cible. Des personnes étaient en train de se battre. Il leva les yeux au ciel, c'était probablement les alcooliques du coin qui se disputaient un verre de bière qui n'avait jamais été remboursé.

Theodore tenta alors de passer discrètement devant la ruelle afin que les hommes ne l'interpellent pas. Cependant il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de regarder vers eux. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil furtif, et ce fut la douche froide.

\- Draco.. Souffla Theodore

Son ami était en train de se bagarrer avec un garçon inconnu au bataillon, mais il devait certainement avoir leur âge. Theodore réagit alors au quart de tour, il se rua vers eux et s'interposa entre les deux.

\- Putain mais arrêtez-vous !

Il repoussa le garçon aux cheveux mi-longs, si fort qu'il manqua de s'étaler de tout son long.

\- Casse-toi mec, t'as pas autre chose à faire que de te battre ? Theodore lui lança un regard plus froid que la glace

L'inconnu était rouge de rage, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se détourna et s'en alla sans se retourner. Theodore avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il détestait être ainsi, il exécrait les personnes qui se tabassaient. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

\- Bordel Draco, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Le concerné avait le visage en sang, son arcade sourcilière droite abordait une plaie assez profonde, tout comme le haut de sa lèvre, et sa pommette gauche était déjà violette. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, et il passa une main abîmée dans ses cheveux blond blanc, y déposant alors une trace de liquide rouge.

\- Sympa la mèche rouge, c'est la nouvelle tendance ? Theodore tenta de faire de l'humour, mais cela échoua

\- Mon père. Il a insulté mon père. Il ne le connaît même pas, et il a dit qu'il était un escroc.

Theodore toisa son ami d'un air sidéré.

\- Tu as frappé ce mec parce qu'il a insulté ton père ? Tu viens de flinguer ta main droite qui était encore en bon état parce que ce pauvre gars a traité ton père d'escroc ? Ce même père qui s'est chargé de s'occuper de ta main gauche ? Putain Draco tu te fous de ma gueule !

Le garçon aux cheveux noir jais croyait halluciner. Il savait que Lucius était responsable de la blessure de Draco. Et celui-ci venait de s'en prendre à un inconnu car il ne supportait pas que l'homme qui le battait chaque jour soit insulté.

\- T'es vraiment pas net.

\- La ferme. Cracha Draco

\- Maintenant tes deux mains sont foutues, et tout ça à cause de ton père. T'es qu'un pauvre con Draco.

\- C'est ça. Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Et sur ces mots, Draco l'abandonna sans le considérer une seule seconde de plus. Theodore le regarda s'en aller, les lèvres pincées.

Plus les années passaient, plus il en avait ras-le-bol de se coltiner ses amis et leurs problèmes. La solitude était devenue son refuge. Lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui et qu'il la retrouvait, il se sentait enfin apaisé. Il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de se couper de Blaise, Draco et surtout de Pansy. Il ne pouvait les supporter qu'à petite dose, autrement ils devenaient vite toxiques. Ils l'étouffaient, c'était trop épuisant pour lui. Depuis quelques jours, il regrettait d'avoir insisté auprès de ses parents pour aller à Hogwarts. Mais ce lycée était bien trop prestigieux pour le laisser passer et même dans son ancien établissement, Draco et les autres avaient toujours trouvé un moyen de le voir tous les jours. Être en cours avec eux n'y changerait rien.

Alors, il laissa Draco partir sans rien dire. Il ne se préoccuperait plus de lui aujourd'hui. Il espéra simplement ne pas le retrouver le lendemain encore plus amoché qu'il ne l'était déjà.

À quelques mètres de sa maison, Theodore reçut à nouveau un texto. Il pria pour ne pas voir le prénom Millicent s'afficher, et sa prière fut exaucée. Elle était probablement vexée et n'avait jamais répondu. À la place, il posa les yeux sur un numéro inconnu.

" - Hey, c'est Ginny. Voilà mon num, fais-en ce que tu veux. À plus. 18h16"

Theodore sourit. Il l'aimait bien, elle était marrante et indépendante. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être tout le temps collée à ses amis. C'était de ce genre de personnes qu'il avait besoin de s'entourer, et il n'en avait que faire de son nom de famille et de son statut social. Il trouvait Draco et sa famille ridicules à ce propos.

Le jeune homme enregistra le numéro, puis il passa le pas de sa porte et fut alors accueilli par les pleurs de sa sœur. Sa sœur qui, une fois de plus, souffrait probablement à cause de son copain.

Theodore se réveilla en un sursaut. Encore un peu dans les vapes, il se tourna vers son réveil. Il fit de gros yeux et sortit du lit dans la seconde. Il était en retard.

\- Fait chier.

Il attrapa un jean ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir à manches longues. Il tenta de coiffer ses cheveux en bataille mais abandonna aussitôt. Il mit son sac sur le dos, dévala les escaliers et engloutit un pancake qu'il venait de piquer dans la cuisine. Il enfila ses baskets et à peine fut-il dehors qu'il alluma une cigarette. Heureusement ses parents n'étaient déjà plus là.

Le soleil lui fit retrouver sa bonne humeur. Theodore adorait se rendre en cours à pied lorsqu'il faisait si bon. Et Bristol devenait une ville magnifique dans ces moments-là.

Il devait toutefois se dépêcher, il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes avant que les cours ne commencent. Il accéléra le pas et alors qu'il déboulait à une intersection, il manqua de bousculer une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux chocolats dans les siens, Theodore se figea un instant, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Désolé, bafouilla-t-il.

Sous le coup du stress, il replaça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et détourna le regard.

\- Tu es nouveau toi, non ?

Elle le regardait de haut, avec un air presque suffisant. Pourtant, elle abordait en même temps un petit sourire taquin. Theodore comprit qu'elle étudiait à Hogwarts.

\- Theodore Nott, le nouveau. Et toi ?

\- Hermione Granger, tout simplement.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre sur Theodore. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

J'aime tellement ce personnage, c'est un de mes préférés.

J'attends vos avis avec hâte ! :-)


	8. VII - H e r m i o n e

\- **Enchanté** , dit Theodore avec difficulté, la gorge probablement sèche.

Hermione resta un instant immobile, ses longs cheveux bouclés dansaient sous la fine brise du vent, et elle observa le garçon qui lui faisait face. Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et elle remarqua que cet acte le déstabilisait.

Alors, la brune lui fit un petit sourire et se détourna afin de poursuivre son chemin, ne laissant pas le temps à Theodore de répliquer.

\- À plus tard ! Lui lança-t-elle

Comme d'habitude, Hermione arriva la première dans la classe. Pourtant sa journée commençait avec un cours de physique, une matière qu'elle détestait.

La salle finit par se remplir très vite et Ron apparut, seul. La brune fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry ne se sentait pas bien aujourd'hui. Expliqua le rouquin alors qu'il s'installait aux côtés d'Hermione

La jeune fille soupira, elle savait très bien qu'il n'en était rien. Son meilleur ami sombrait simplement dans la folie à force d'essayer d'attraper ce qui était semblable à de la fumée. Et elle n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter.

Pendant les cinq minutes restantes avant le début du cours, Hermione tenta d'engager quelques conversations avec Ron, mais il semblait réticent et distant. Elle le surprit même à la regarder avec dégoût.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Ron ? Finit-elle par lancer

\- Mais rien ! Répondit-il sur la défensive, d'un ton un peu trop froid au goût d'Hermione

Elle voulut répliquer, agacée par son comportement, mais Pansy Parkinson choisit de faire son entrée au même moment. Son petit t-shirt noir laissait apparaître quelques tattoos, éparpillés sur son bras gauche. Aussitôt, le visage de Ron changea d'expression. Quelques secondes plus tôt il était encore écœuré et haineux, désormais il avait l'air hypnotisé, presque admiratif.

La brune n'en revenait pas. Elle se souvint alors de la scène d'hier, quand Parkinson avait salué le rouquin d'un ton enjoué.

\- Sérieusement Ron ?

\- Quoi ? Il baissa précipitamment la tête, les joues rouges

\- N'importe qui mais pas elle ! Tu ne dois pas l'approcher Ronald, tu ne sais pas ce dont elle est capable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Les lèvres de son ami se pincèrent

\- Tu ne la connais pas, et je ne préfère pas t'expliquer ce qu'elle a fait alors qu'elle est présente dans cette pièce.

\- Justement, je ne la connais pas, donc je ne la jugerai pas.

Hermione se renfrogna, mais elle n'en avait pas fini.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte ! C'est la pire des erreurs que de..

\- Moi je ne te dis rien quant au fait que tu te tapes mes deux frères en même temps alors que je suis dans la chambre juste à côté, ok ? Alors lâche-moi ! Ron la coupa dans un chuchotement sec

La brune ouvrit la bouche mais la referma dans la seconde, abasourdie. Ses yeux bruns s'étaient élargis sous la surprise et son souffle se stoppa un instant. Quelqu'un avait donc tout découvert et lui avait craché le morceau. C'était pourquoi il l'avait toisée avec tant de mépris et de dégoût à son arrivée. Elle se sentit terriblement honteuse, les joues rouges.

Durant le reste de l'heure, Hermione n'osa plus regarder son ami et elle se fit toute petite.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna, elle tenta cependant une dernière approche.

\- Je suis désolée Ron. Dit-elle à mi-voix

Elle s'en voulait terriblement.

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps Hermione. On se voit plus tard. Déclara-t-il sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil

Il se précipita hors de la classe, abandonnant son amie. Celle-ci soupira, elle avait fait une énorme boulette, elle le savait.

Ron avait le droit de se sentir ainsi, sa meilleure amie couchait avec ses deux frères en même temps, elle se tapait des jumeaux. Alors, elle réalisa vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'écœura et ne se reconnaissait même plus. Elle avait apprécié cette aventure, certes, mais tout ça ce n'était pas elle. Le dégoût de Ron l'avait ramenée sur terre. Elle devait mettre fin à tout ceci et se retrouver.

Hermione avait vingt minutes de pause avant de reprendre. D'un pas pressé elle sortit dans la cour afin de prendre un peu l'air. Sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup et elle avait du mal en s'en remettre.

\- Quelle stupidité.. Soupira-t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur un banc de la grande et majestueuse cour de son école

Elle inspira un grand coup, encore légèrement déboussolée, puis elle s'empara de son téléphone. Elle ouvrit l'onglet 'messages' et sélectionna Fred et George dans les destinataires.

« Il faut qu'on en arrête là, Ron sait tout. C'est mieux ainsi. 9h47 »

Sur ce texto, Hermione coupa son téléphone. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à tout ça et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Elle décida de chasser ce problème de son esprit, le temps de retourner en cours. Le reste de la journée allait être long. Elle ne sût pas si elle devenait paranoïaque ou autre, mais elle eut l'impression que tout le monde la toisait avec insistance.

Hermione soupira de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie signifiant la fin de sa dernière heure de cours s'enclencha. Elle allait enfin pouvoir rentrer et se plonger dans son lit, accompagnée d'une tasse de thé et d'un bon livre. Elle ne pourrait trouver meilleur remède pour oublier le mal qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui.

Elle espérait que Ron lui pardonnerait. Harry et lui étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, avec ses parents.

\- Hermione !

La concernée se retourna, fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne voulait parler à personne, et voir Neville face à elle l'enchanta encore moins.

\- Neville. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sans grande conviction, continuant de marcher

\- Très bien merci. Comment se passe ta rentrée ?

\- Plutôt bien, certains cours m'agacent déjà, mais le programme d'Histoire a l'air génial cette année.

\- Pour ma part je suis fan de celui d'SVT !

Hermione pouffa.

\- Je m'en doutais bien.

\- Ouais, ricana Neville en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux. Dis, tu as vu Ginny aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Oh, rien d'important... Mais je l'ai vu traînée avec un nouveau aussi, un pote de Draco d'ailleurs.. Theodore je crois. Je m'étais dit que Ron ne serait pas très content de voir ça.

Hermione se stoppa un instant, tout à coup intéressée. Il parlait du garçon qu'elle avait rencontré ce matin. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était ami avec cette pourriture de Malfoy. Elle grinça des dents.

\- Encore une mauvaise nouvelle... soupira-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Rien Neville, merci pour l'info ! J'en parlerai à Ron.

Sur ces mots, elle abandonna le garçon sur le pas de la grande porte du lycée et se précipita dehors. Elle ne sentait pas bien et avait besoin de partir loin de cet endroit.

Il faisait encore bon, le trajet jusqu'à sa maison se fit avec sérénité. Toutefois, quand elle ralluma son téléphone, elle eut un pincement au cœur. George lui avait simplement répondu que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle avait raison, c'était mieux ainsi. Fred n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais cela lui créa un noeud dans le ventre.

Lorsqu'Hermione vit sa maison apparaître dans son champ de vision, elle souffla de soulagement.

Ses parents n'étaient pas là, elle aurait donc plus de tranquillité. La brune se prépara un thé, le regard perdu dans le vide pendant que sa bouilloire fumait.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre et se glissa sous la couette. Elle attrapa son livre sur l'époque Romantique en Angleterre posé sur la table de nuit et s'installa confortablement. Elle était déterminée à oublier cette journée qu'elle avait trouvé épouvantable.

Son cœur fut plus fort que sa raison, son livre ne lui changea pas les idées et Hermione retrouva les démons qui l'avaient hantée aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami. Elle hésita un instant à lui envoyer un message, se disant que cela passerait peut-être mieux à travers un écran, mais elle se ravisa. Elle tenterait une approche demain.

Son esprit divagua une nouvelle fois et la brune repensa à Theodore. Il avait donc des vues sur Ginny. Elle s'était probablement trop emportée ce matin en le croisant.

\- Maudite Ginny.. Soupira la brune

Hermione avait hurlé de joie lorsque Ron lui avait annoncé qu'il allait étudier à Hogwarts. Une joie qui était bien vite redescendue quand il avait ajouté que sa petite sœur était également admise. Hermione avait l'impression que partout où la rouquine passait, tout partait en vrille.

Soudain, elle se demanda si Ginny n'était pas la balance. Et si elle avait vu la brune sortir de la chambre des jumeaux ? Hermione fit de gros yeux.

\- Elle n'aurait pas osé... Pesta-t-elle

Elle ne pouvait même pas demander à Ron puisqu'il lui faisait la tête. Alors, afin d'évacuer toute cette rage, elle attrapa un coussin bleu et étouffa plusieurs cris en y plongeant son visage. Elle s'en voulait tellement de s'être mise dans ce pétrin.

Une vibration réveilla Hermione en sursaut. Elle s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte, après ce trop-plein d'émotions.

\- Décidément, quelle journée de merde ! Pesta-t-elle alors qu'elle chercha son téléphone caché sous son oreiller

C'était Harry. Il allait très certainement lui parler du tueur pour la centième fois en seulement deux jours.

\- Quelle théorie vas-tu me sortir aujourd'hui ? Murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire, tout de même contente d'avoir des nouvelles de son autre meilleur ami, qui lui ne lui faisait pas la tête

« Hermione... il a fait deux nouvelles victimes, dont une qui était dans notre lycée. 18h54 »

La brune déglutit, tandis que son portable lui glissa des mains.

* * *

Petit chapitre pour notre Hermione.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'attends votre avis avec hâte !


End file.
